cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Republic of Rasha
The Republic of Rasha or simply Rasha, is a big country that is on the west of Antarctica. The President of Rasha said "Our Republic will grow as the time will go on!" - Pingui 2045 The current population of Rasha is 36,680,236 which makes not a single problem for Rasha to create a massive defence army to protect it's citizens. President of Rasha also said "We will try to make a peace with one of the countries, to show people, that we are peaceful. Hopefully by the end of 2014, our country will be protected and fully supplied with food and other products!" - Pingui 2045 History East-West War (Civil War) In year 2010 Republic of Rasha did not exist, instead it was an unnamed country. Early 2010 - West side spoke up against East's government saying, that this is ruining not only the west side, but the country itself. March 2010 - East side disconnected from West and was renamed to "East Penguina". June 2010 - Most of the population of both West and East sides was destroyed from 69,285,245 to 25,569,125. July 2011 - "West Penguina" Won the war, without realising that only 7,369,124,251,299 Publes left in the country End of 2012 and the beginning of 2013 - Government counted all the money that was spent on the Civil War. The number was 61,968,715,155 Publes. March 2014 - West and East side signed Peaceful contract. Republic of Rasha was formed. Military After the Ice War, the Republic of Rasha was left with 5,729,234 troops, 87,678 tanks and 78,945 Jets, which has brought Republic of Rasha to the massive currency crisis. President Pingui 2045 says "I''f republic of Rasha has existed in 2010, our country possibly could be one of the best countries looking at the amount of money. But our civilians never knew, that the Civil War has brought our Republic to crisis. However, this is our fault as well! We spent 4,596,192,561 Publes to raise the Military, on the other hand, this made our country more protection!" - Pingui 2045 Currency * '''Inflation:' 4.6% * Coins: ' Freq Used: PUB1, PUB2, PUB3, c.10, c.50 (Rarely Used: PUB10, c.1, c.5 ) * '''Banknotes: ' Freq Used: PUB10, PUB50, PUB100, PUB500 (Rarely Used: PUB5, PUB15) 1₱ = 1.20 CPC Economy Republic Of Rasha is powerful in industries. Rasha owns several industries including manufacturing, banking, tourism and trade. Beside that, Rasha has a Prison that was built, because of crime in different countries, all prisoners were sent to jail in Rasha Health Health care in Rasha is free for all.. Rasha on the map of Antarctica This is the picture of Republic of Rasha on the Antarctica map (Highlighted with red paint around it.) Foreign Relations *[http://cpfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Union_of_Snowlenix_Socialist_Republics '''USSR] - Excellent. *'Gexon - Excellent.' Gexon and Rasha have a mutual defense treaty. They are also great diplomatic and trading partners, seeing that Gexon has excellent relations with USSR and Rasha is part of it. *'Pengapore - Excellent.' Pengapore and Rasha are trade and defense partners.Category:Countries